myroidfandomcom-20200214-history
Daily Quests/Old/Guide
This is a small guide that will help you do better on quests, finish them on time and know when it's too much. To view the current status of the quest, tap the "Menu" icon and select "Quest". Quests There's quite an amount of categories around the quests, some which take up barely any time at all, others which can span up to a few days. Let's start with the easier, faster ones and work up to the more time consuming ones. If you finish a quest that was given to you the previous day, then you may accept the quest you were supposed receive the same day you finish it (i.e. given on Monday, finish on Tuesday, you can take Tuesday's quest now). You should only abandon quests if you feel like you really can’t finish them before the next day is done: if you really think so, quit before midnight Japan time (or if you’re asleep when it hits midnight, quit before then). This guide assumes you’ll be finishing the quests in one go, without any breaks in between, and enforces methods that allow you to finish your daily quest on time or at least into the next day. Proposing Pretty straightforward. If you don't know yet, you can ask to marry her in the help section. Note that every page you flip through while talking to her counts as a proposal; this should be relatively fast, no matter the amount given. Estimated time to complete: 5 – 15 minutes Socializing Also straightforward, this is made very, very easy with the use of "Irara's Socialink" found on every MyRoom page and when you recommend or socialize. Even if your requirement is above the 100 socialization exp cap, there’s no limit on how much you can actually do, which is important so that you don't push into the next day and add to the workload. It should be easy to finish this in one day too, even playing casually or given an extreme number. Estimated time to complete: 10 – 30 minutes Recommending Here, the difficulty (i.e. time spent) starts rising a bit. While it's still made easy with the use of "Sarali's Recommend Link", you have to cycle through a few more pages than the last two, and the real problem lies in that your recommendation has to work on the person (if all their slots are full from recommendations, your recommendation won’t count toward your total). For higher chances of getting through, put your items onto the second slot, or fill up all your clothing slots if you can. If you’re using the link and are having trouble with constantly being shafted out of clothing slots, you can go the “Friend” page and go under the “Registration Order” tab; these people have just started and you’ll have a hefty amount of fodder for recommendations. Hopefully you’re given a number in the double-digits, but the worst case scenario you’d have to go for one or two hours of constant recommendations depending on how often you’re playing. Estimated time to complete: 30 minutes – 2 hours Check Clothing If you thought the recommendations were already painful enough, think of doing the same thing with an added page of clicking, and you basically have this quest summed up. There are two methods of approaching this: page hopping and clicking the “Check” box then backing out and finding another one, or clicking “Sarali’s Recommend Link”, recommending whatever you like to someone, clicking “Costume Check”, backing out and repeating. Estimated time to complete: 30 minutes – 2 hours An easier method to complete this quest is to simply open another Myroid's page and repeatedly press "Check" many times. Each tap will count towards the completion of the quest, so if you continue to tap without letting the page load you will be done within minutes. (Might only work for android) Bothering Quests beyond this point are quite annoying, so you may or may not want to consider going for these quests or abandoning them for the next day. Forget any easy, spammable links: these require luck, timing and dependence on the other players if you hope to complete them in the same or following day. Note that there’s a 10 minute cooldown per bother. The easiest method would be just jumping around people’s pages, and if it’s under a minute of cooldown, to just wait and refresh (go back and forth) to bother. Note that people also track times and you could be shafted out of the click if you’re too long. There’s no definite strategy since you could get quite lucky and hit five pages of back to back bothering, or luck out and go dry for a dozen or more. Assuming that on average you can hit a bother per minute (which is quite reasonable after a few tests), you could finish in an hour to an hour and a half minimum, up to three hours max. Estimated time to complete: 1 – 3 hours. Studying Past this point, don’t expect to finish these within an hour or even a couple. The fastest way to approach this quest would be to study in 10 minute increments; If you’re diligent and on the hour, you’ll get to study 6 times in the hour, up to 60 times in 10 hours. If you’re planning on finishing into the next day, an amount up to 100 is surprisingly reasonable. To make sure your Myroid’s affection doesn’t drop, set your comment so that people know not to bother her (but be prepared to receive some either way). Estimated time to complete: Few hours – 1 day Warning Now on the opposite end of the spectrum for bothers, except you can’t page hop and spam clicks. For starters, make sure your Myroid is working the longest work shifts or study hours to minimize the “finished” time in between studies and work. Cooldown for bothers is still 10 minutes, but assume this will take longer since it won’t be on the dot. Again, this requires luck and dependence on the other players, so in between warnings, try bothering, socializing and recommending to a lot of people so they can come across your page. Recommended maximum amount is the same as studying, about 100 should be enough to finish into the following day and receive your next quest. Estimated time to complete: Few hours – 1 day Working Think of a longer version of the study quest. Always work together with someone and do the hour long quest, it reduces the time to 30 minutes, gives more Moen to you, and the helper receives a small bonus. If you’re going to be away often, set your comments so that you ask people not to bother you, to avoid Moen and affection loss. The most you can manage in that day and the next in order to receive your next quest is an amount of about 50. Estimated time to complete: 1 day – a few days. Picture Taking Sacrifice all difficulty for time and this is it. You can take a photo every hour. It’s highly recommended you abandon this quest since any amount given to complete over 30 as that would require at almost 3 days’ worth to complete this quest (cutting it close to not receiving your next daily quest). Very simple, just take a picture every hour or so with your Myroid, don’t say anything to make her angry or you risk missing out on that hour and dropping her affection. Cooldown is one hour and there isn’t much you can do about it. Estimated time to complete: 1 day – a few days Removing Recommendations Quite vanilla in terms of difficulty, but time-wise one of the worst quests to receive. At least for the picture, you controlled the time on the hour. The most you can possibly manage without missing the following day’s quest is an amount of 30. There’s a timer that prevents people from recommending if it hasn’t been an hour; most randoms and players recommend 5 – 15 minutes past that cooldown, unless you’re not active on anyone’s pages. If you’re going to do this, be diligent on the hour; missed/delayed removals add up hours very quickly and prolong the quests into the next few days. ''Estimated time to complete: a few days – 1 week '' Category:Player Resources